Conventional bicycle frames are designed with tubular members of the bicycle frame having a uniform wall thickness. The uniform walls provide uniform stiffness in each direction. Typically, if an increase in stiffness is desired, the thickness of the uniform thickness wall size is increased with the disadvantages of increase in weight and inability to customize the stiffness directionally.
Conventional bicycle frames are also designed with a uniform wall thickness in a cross-section and with differing wall thickness in the longitudinal direction of the bicycle tubes. In particular, a cross-section taken at one point compared to a cross-section taken at a different point in the longitudinal direction may be different when compared to each other. When comparing these different cross-sections, one cross-section may be stiffer because of stiffer material being used or one cross-section may be thicker than the other.